


Joker - Fanart

by Tiargo



Series: Paintings [11]
Category: Batman: the dark knight, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Comic, Corpsebride, Digital Art, Digital Painting, F/M, Fanart, Fire, Joker (DCU) Played by Heath Ledger, Last Waltz, Pyromania
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiargo/pseuds/Tiargo
Summary: Jokers letzter Tanz.
Series: Paintings [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100165
Kudos: 3





	1. Joker

_Someday I will replace_

_That big frown on your face_

_With a smile and a murderous glare_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wer alle meine Bilder sehen möchte, hier ein Link zu meinem DeviantArt-Profil:
> 
> [FelidaeArt](https://www.deviantart.com/felidaeart)
> 
> Zitat:  
> Joker's Song - Miracle of Sound


	2. Jerome Valeska

_Jokes, jokes, jokes!_

_Make 'em laugh until they choke_

_The curtain rose, the scene was set_

_They danced a muderous duet_

_And much deserving blood was let_

_Up to_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wer alle meine Bilder sehen möchte, hier ein Link zu meinem DeviantArt-Profil:
> 
> [FelidaeArt](https://www.deviantart.com/felidaeart)
> 
> Zitat:  
> Jokes, jokes, jokes - Austin Wintory


End file.
